Electronic mail (email) has become an integral part of business and personal communications. As such, many users have multiple email accounts for work and home use. Moreover, with the increased availability of mobile cellular and wireless local area network (LAN) devices that can send and receive emails, many users wirelessly access emails stored in source mailboxes of different email storage servers (e.g., corporate email storage server, Yahoo, Hotmail, AOL, etc.).
As wireless communications networks bring on-line increasing numbers of devices that send and receive wireless emails, the ability to update network resources without interruption to network service becomes more challenging. This is particularly true as wireless LAN and cellular communications capabilities continue to expand and reach new countries and regions, as email service resources then have to be provided in multiple language formats. Moreover, it also becomes challenging for email distribution systems which may route messages to and from many different wireless communications networks to deploy updated language or other content across different network platforms.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to more readily facilitate updating software resources between different computer systems. By way of example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0149922 is directed to a dynamic software update system in which a subscription request is sent to a publish/subscribe server for receiving updates to the computer application. An update notification or an update is received from the publish/subscribe server, and the update is dynamically applied to the computer application during execution without restarting the computer application. In one embodiment, the update notification is received from the publish/subscribe server, a request for the update is sent to a second server, and the update is received from the second server.
While such systems may be advantageous for relatively straightforward computer software updates, further resource deployment capabilities may be required when updating different types of content across multiple network platforms, for example. Moreover, better approaches for tracking the various versions of resources and documents deployed across multiple platforms and to numerous users may also be desirable in some instances.